1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to paperboard containers for food products, such as pizza.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large industry has grown in the delivery of pizzas. The pizza will be inserted into a container and delivered to homes, offices and the like. The containers are normally of a paperboard, such as corrugated paper. The container will be fabricated from a single blank of corrugated paper. The restaurant will erect the blank into the shape of a container for holding the pizza.
Prior art containers utilize a variety of fold lines, interlocking tabs and the like. Many of the containers are rectangular. This results in some waste of material because most pizzas are circular. One container, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,534, Aug. 23, 1988, Kenneth J. Zion, et al., is octagonal in configuration.
While these containers work well enough, improvements are desirable. For example, reducing the amount of material, and making the box easier and faster to erect are desirable goals.